Martian
Martians are any of a large variety of extraterrestrial beings from the planet Mars. Types Appearances in Real Life * Possible Bacteria discovered on a meteorite found in Antarctica. * Photos of mars and something moving Appearances in Literature * Martians from H. G. Wells' The War of the Worlds and its numerous adaptations (though sometimes rendered as immigrants to the red planet). * Numerous Martian species from Edgar Rice Burroughs popular Warlord of Mars series, most notably including Green Martians, Red Martians and Therns, among others. * Martians from Ray Bradbury's Martian Chronicles * Martians from the novel Last and First Men, by Olaf Stapledon * Flat Cats, small Tribble-like Martian lifeforms which are very popular as pets in Robert A. Heinlein's book The Rolling Stones * Martians from Robert Heinlein's novel Stranger in a Strange Land * Martians from Lester del Rey's Marooned on Mars * Martians were featured in a few of Isaac Asimov's earliest stories, including The Secret Sense, Half Breeds''and ''History, all included in his collection The Early Asimov * Asimov also wrote a short story called Everest, in which the Yeti are portrayed as a Martian species. * Subterranean Martians from Larry Niven's Known Space stories * An extinct Martian civilization has authored the Report on Planet Three in Arthur C. Clarke's eponymous essay. * The Martian Waterseeker illustrated in National Geographic's Picture Atlas of Our Universe, by Roy A. Gallant. Appearances in Comics & Magazines * Green Martians, White Martians, Burning Martians and Yellow Martians, from DC Comics * Grey hued Martians from a one-shot Superman crossover comic from DC Comics * Barsoomians from Barsoom - their name for the planet Mars from Marvel Comics (adapted from Edgar Rice Burrough's stories mentioned above). * The Brazilian magazine Superinteressante featured a non-intelligent Martian lifeform in June, 1999 * Martians appear in several webcomics, including Irregular Webcomic! and It's Walky. * A Martian creature appears in the Calvin and Hobbes book, Weirdos From Another Planet!. * Martians have made cameo appearances in Brewster Rockit: Space Guy! along with other races from the solar system. The Looney Tunes species has likewise made cameos in the comic strip. Appearances on Television * The Ice Warriors from Doctor Who, as well as the Flood * Martians from the Looney Tunes cartoons * Uncle Martin from the comedy series My Favorite Martian * "Native Martians" from Futurama; Buggaloes and Martian Spiders can also be considered "Martian" as they inhabit the planet. * A now-extinct Martian civilization was seen in "Battle of the Planets", one of the most popular episodes of the Invader Zim TV series * Different Martians were featured in several episodes of the anthology series The Twilight Zone * Mars and Beyond, an educational Disney documentary, shows what real Martian life might have actually looked like when the planet was inhabited * A little green Martian is a member of the secret society of the Stonecutters in The Simpsons * Although never seen, Martians were mentioned in the TV series ALF. The "National Rag on Martians Day" is one of the holidays celebrated on Melmac. * The aliens from The Muppet Show were revealed to be from Mars in an episode of the online series Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony * The Yip Yips may actually be from Mars too; however since they have a bumper sticker on their flying saucer that says "Mars" on it, this more likely indicates that they were in fact tourists to the planet. Even so, they are often referred to as "Martians", even by staff crewing them. * Martians appear in an episode of Phineas and Ferb, where they are shown to be musically-inclined. * The Mysterons are an invisible race of Martian invaders from Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons. * Martian Mice inhabit the planet in Biker Mice from Mars. * Martians from The Outer Limits episode "Controlled Experiment". * Images of long-extinct Martian Insects were seen in the computers of the USS Enterprise-D in a couple of episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation * Martians are seen in an episode of the cartoon series Timon and Pumbaa ("Astro-nots") Appearances in Movies * The Mor-Taxans, which replace Wells' Martians in the War of the Worlds film and TV series, are not native to the planet, but at least launched their attack from Mars. * Martians from Contamination a.k.a. Alien Contamination a.k.a. Contamination: Alien on Earth and Toxic Spawn. * Martians from Tim Burton's Mars Attacks!. * Humanoid Martians from the Walt Disney movie of the same year Mission to Mars. * Hostile parasitic gaseous creatures from John Carpenter's Ghosts of Mars. * In both versions of the film Invaders from Mars. * Dim-witted Martians feature in the movie Spaced Invaders. * The Martians from the movie Mars Needs Moms. * In the film John Carter based on the book Princess of Mars, featuring the aforementioned creatures by Edgar Burroughs. * Nyah, from the 1954 film Devil Girl form Mars is a female Martian Commander who looks identical to a Human female. * The Martian creature from the 1958 classic It! The Terror from Beyond Space. * Martians from the 1962 comedy The Three Stooges in Orbit. * The 1964 movie Santa Claus Conquers the Martians, widely considered one of the worst films ever produced. * In the 1966 French short mockumentary What on Earth!, a race of unseen Martians secretly observe life on Earth, but mistakenly believe that automobiles are the dominant species on the planet. * The Martians from the 2000 movie Red Planet. * The "Stations" from Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey are referred to as "Martians" by the main characters. Appearances in Video Games * The Blisk from Destroy All Humans! 2 * Mars People from the Metal Slug video game series * BCM, a Martian character in Airburst for the Mac OS. * The alien races in Corridor 7: Alien Invasion seek to take over the planet to use as a staging base to bring a war to Earth, but do not originate from the planet itself and come from elsewhere in the universe (presumably multiple worlds). * A multitude of Martian species appear in the RTS parody Stalin vs. Martians. * Huge-brained, bug-eyed Martians appear in a few levels of Zombies Ate My Neighbors, where they are easily recognized as being based upon one of the most famous B-Movie monsters. * The meddling of some very humanoid martians is responsible for much of the conflict in E.V.O. Search for Eden. Gallery of Martians See also * Mercurian * Venusian * Jupiterian * Saturnian * Uranian * Neptunian * Plutonian Category:Mars Inhabitants Category:Disambiguation Pages Category:Sol System Inhabitants Category:Actual Universe Category:Humanoids Category:Characters Category:Literary Aliens